


Another Way to Pay

by Sonic2978



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonic2978/pseuds/Sonic2978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you don't have any money to give to the victory of a Pokemon battle, what else is there you can do? There is always another way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Way to Pay

"Alright!" My Pokemon and I had just scored another victory in a battle we had gotten into when I ran into an Ace Trainer named Natalie in the middle of the forest that we were passing through to Snowbelle City. We had won after her Gardevoir had been taken out by my Ampharos.

"Well, geez..." She sighed calling back her Psychic type. "And I was sure I'd win that. Good match." She smiled holding out her hand.

"Same to you." I shook her hand. She reached down into her purse for prize money to give to me but gave a surprised look. "Something wrong?"

She sighed. "I haven't got any money on me. I blew it all on medicine at the last Pokemon Center I was at."

"Don't worry about it." I said. "I have plenty anyway. I was just glad to have a great battle."

She shook her head and smiled. "No, I can't do that. It would be against my title as an Ace Trainer to not reward an opponent after a battle." She crossed her arms and began to think. Moments later, she seemed to give smug grin.

"Follow me." She motioned for me to follow her. We began walking through the forest for a bit until we came up to a stream. We continued following the stream for about the next ten to fifteen minutes until we came across a small cave. It made me wonder how she knew this cave was here considering how far into the forest it was. It was far off from the main road, so nobody could know it was here. And it didn't look like any Pokemon used this place as a nest. She turned back to me to see the confused expression on my face.

"You're probably wondering how I know about this place, right?" I nodded. She started to explain further. "I travel around a lot. So I tend to look for places that are out of the way where I can camp out or just take break from walking." I guess that made sense. "And since this is far off the main road, there's likely nobody who knows that this cave is here."

"What're we doing here, though?" Then, right as I asked that, she started to unbutton her skirt and take off her clothes making me blush instantly. "Wh-Wh-What do you think you're doing!?"

She finished taking off her purple top, skirt and boots leaving only a pink bra and matching panties. I wasn't going to lie when I say that she looked fucking sexy, not to mention beautiful. She had beautiful golden blonde hair that complimented her gorgeous violet eyes wonderfully. And for a girl who looked around 17 or 18, she had a pretty large bust; from the looks of it, probably about a D cup. Her skin looked silky smooth, she had slender legs and her curves looked great. Her body in general just looked gorgeous.

"What am I doing? I brought you here so I..." She asked with a seductive tone. She pulled me with her as she walked to the side of the cave wall with her back up against it and pulling me close to her. "Could pay you for your victory..." She began to run her hand down my chest, to my stomach until she eventually started to grope my crotch causing me to gasp a bit.

"W-Wait a second." I moved her hand away and looked her straight in the eyes. "A-Are you sure about this?"

"Come now," She said with yet another seductive tone. "I have no money to pay you with. So, I thought I would pay you for your victory in a...different way." She gave me a seductive grin and took my hand placing it on her left breast. "Would you really turn that down?"

I quickly took off my jacket and shirt and slammed my lips against hers shoving her into the cave wall while groping her left bosom causing her to moan. I started to move my hands down her body along her stomach, hips and thighs. Damn, this girl had a nice body. I could tell she was enjoying the way I was touching her by the soft moan she gave. I felt one of her hands move down to my crotch again, this time instead of groping it, she started to undo the button and zipper on my pants causing them to fall to my ankles once they were loosened. She pulled away and smiled smugly when she saw the large dent in my boxers.

"Ooooh...Somebody's enjoying their payment." I gasped when I felt her reach her hand down my boxers and begin to stroke my hard rod. "You like that, huh?" She asked seductively. She pulled the boxers down which revealed the stiffened cock causing her to give me another suggestive look. I bent my head back in pleasure when I felt the handjob she was starting to give. It felt incredible the way she was stroking it. Her hands were so soft. "Mmm...So hard and so big..." She finished the stroking and got on her knees so that her mouth was level with it. I moaned and gasped in pleasure as she gave her treatment. She teased me at first by moving her tongue around the head and then insert my shaft into her mouth and began to suck.

She bobbed her head back and forth rhythmically as she continued her treatment. She had the tendency to swirl her tongue around it as well as the head. The longer she kept blowing me, the better it felt. As she continued the blowjob, I jerked my back hard when I felt her hand move along my testicles. It felt amazing. But soon, I couldn't hold back anymore and I blew a load right into her mouth, which I think surprised her by the look she had on her face. She pulled her mouth away and licked the corners of her mouth to get rid of the semen that was there.

"Enjoying your payment so far?" She asked seductively.

"Oh, more than you could ever imagine." I replied kissing her hard again. This time, it was my turn to have some fun. As I continued to kiss her, I pulled the cups of her bra down under her tits and groped her right one and moved my other hand down under her panties and moved my hand around her clit.

"Oooh..." She sighed in content. "That feels nice..."

"Does it?" I asked giving the smug grin this time. She gasped once more when I slipped my index finger into her pussy moving it in and out. I could tell she was enjoying what I was doing, so I let my middle finger join in and move the two fingers around inside, increasing speed. I removed my fingers and pulled her panties about half way down her legs, bent down and put my mouth in between her legs. I felt her grip my hair tightly when I started to eat her out, making her gasp in complete delight.

"Fuck!" She shouted in delight. "That feels so good!" I took that opportunity to slide my tongue into her womanhood and move around inside it. I swirled my tongue around inside filling her with waves of pleasure.

"Ah!" She gave an orgasm as she came, released her juices into my mouth. She panted a small bit before she finished removing her panties and step of them. I moaned when she started to stroke my penis again and pointed toward her cunt. "Whenever you're ready."

Within the next few moments, I lifted up one of her legs over my shoulder as she placed her hands against the wall to keep herself balanced. I then started to stick my dick into the slit in between her legs slowly. I noticed she was wincing, most likely from pain.

"Your first time too, huh?" I asked.

"Yes..." She sighed in pleasure once the pain passed. Though, instead of a smug smile, she gave more of a warm one. "Despite that though, I'm glad my first time is with such a cute trainer like you..."

I smiled at the compliment before continuing. I soon broke past her barrier and we were both in complete bliss. I started to thrust back and forth slowly, getting moans and sighs of pleasure out of both of us.

"Faster..." The blonde haired trainer pleaded through a moan. "Fuck me faster! Harder!"

I did as she requested and increased the speed and intensity of my thrusts, screwing her faster and harder. I continued to bang her when I lifted her up by both of her legs pinning her against the wall. She tightly wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my torso tightly as I pounded her. I boned her for several minutes until...

"Fuck..." I said through a gasp. "I-I can't hold back for much longer..."

"Go ahead..." She panted. "Release your load into me!"

With one last thrust, we reached our climax and had a loud orgasm and came onto each other falling to the floor of the cavern panting. She clung to me, straddling me as she panted. She turned her head toward me with a smile.

"Did you enjoy your payment?" She said with another seductive tone.

"Oh yeah." I panted. She gasped again when I she felt both of my hands grope her breasts and pinch her nipples. "However, I'm not done yet."

She gave another seductive smile. "Well then, someone is enjoying himself."

She gasped again when I placed my mouth on her right tit with my hand massaging the left. I sucked and swirled my tongue around the nipple as well as lightly nibbling it, getting a rather cute moan out of her. I switched to the opposite side and mirrored my actions. I was done soon after and l moved away from her tits to look at her.

"My, my..." She lightly kissed me again. "You certainly know how to make a girl feel good."

"Do I?" I gave a smug grin.

"Without a doubt. But~"She wrapped her arms around my body tightly, pressing up against me. I could feel the pressure of firm but soft cleavage press up again my chest. "If you're up for it...I could definitely go for a bit longer." She whispered. "You're still so hard..." I felt her hand grip my hardened cock and stroke it again as she touched her lips to mine. She finished the short handjob and pulled her mouth away from mine.

I smiled suggestively and sat up quickly pressing her to the cavern wall and sat my knees. She gave me a look of surprise before giving a suggestive smile. I held her up by her ass and started to prod her causing loud moans to escape from her mouth. She pressed her lips to mine when I continued to pound her again. She tightly wrapped her legs around my torso and dug her nails into my back for leverage. The more I continued to fuck her, the more pleasure that was sent through our bodies. Several times, she muttered out for me go faster which I obliged, increasing how hard I bang her at the same time. She gave loud, audible moans the faster and harder I pressed and shoved into her core. Waves of pleasure and delight were sent all through our bodies the more I continued to screw her. But both of us were reaching our limit.

"I-I'm gonna-!" I didn't even get to finish talking before I released yet another load into her and her releasing on top of me. She fell down on top of me panting with me panting as well.

"That..." She said through a pant. "That felt incredible..."

"Amazing..." I said through a pant.

Once we regained our breath, we got dressed back into our previous attire and made our way to the main path in the forest. Once we got back there, we turned toward each other.

"I guess this is where we part ways?" I ask.

"It seems so." She walks toward me, placing her hands on my chest and lightly kisses me on the lips and cheek before moving her lips to my ear. "I hope you enjoyed your payment." She pulls back from my ear and winks suggestively at me before walking down the path. As I watched her walk off, it dawned on me. We were going in the same direction. Snowbelle City.

I jogged up to her to catch up with her and smile as I begin to walk alongside her. "I couldn't help but notice you're heading toward Snowbelle City as well."

"Indeed I am." She confirmed.

"Well...Since we're headed in the same direction, maybe we could travel together? And..." She jumped slightly when she felt one of my hands grope her on the ass and another hand grope one of her tits. I gave a smug smile, looping an arm around her shoulder and leaning into her ear. "I hear the rooms of the Pokemon Center there a completely soundproof."

She took my arm off of her shoulder and hugged my arm as we continued to walk and pecked my cheek. "I wouldn't mind traveling around with you. I would like to get to know you better. And also..." She leaned closer to my ear. "That sounds like music to my ears."


End file.
